


I Peed In Your Locker

by ceralynn



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: Idk why I made this honestly.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Peed In Your Locker

"I don't get it, man."

"What's not to get?"

They're seated in their rented El Camino, Link in the driver's side, Rhett sitting shotgun, cameras positioned outside both their car windows, ready to run. They've rehearsed the skit plenty, both in the comfort of their homes and a few times now on this set. So Rhett can't help but wonder, with an edge of frustration, why Link is questioning things now.

"This is like, the fifth time or so you've written in this joke, man."

"What joke?"

"The piss joke," Link says. "And it's funny. Like, it's not bad. But it's.. you keep makin' it. You know?"

Rhett does know. But he shrugs. 

"Well, yeah, of course," he says. "It's funny. Why do we keep makin' fart jokes? It just works."

"No, no, no," Link brings up a hand as if to stop him. "This is different. This is specific."

"Specific?"

"This isn't just like, fart, fart, Merle Haggard, fart," he says. "This is, like I said, the fifth time you've made the specific joke about me pissing on you. Or your stuff, or in your mouth, or— shit, man, do I need to go on?"

Rhett always knows a conversation's gone serious when one of them stoops to cursing; especially when Link's the one doing it. Despite that, or maybe because of it, he can't respond.

"What is it, man?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing!" he insists. "I know you, I know it's not nothing. What is it?"

"It's nothing!!"

"It's  _ not _ nothing!! Do you have some kind of fetish or something??"

He intends it as a joke, but Rhett isn't laughing. Rhett is silent, still, slowly burning red, and Link's eyes grow wide watching it. 

"Oh."

It doesn't cut through the tension. It bounces off the tension cleanly, wafts off into the nothingness behind Link as he's forced to contend with the brutal reality in front of him. And somehow, all he can think of is ways to soften it. 

So much so that, when several seconds pass, Link manages to speak.

"So you— you want me to pee on you? Or...?"

"I want you to drop this," Rhett says, not risking eye contact. "Honestly, I'd really like it if we never brought this up again."

"I'm bein' serious."

Link swallows, keeps his gaze trained on Rhett's face until he makes eye contact. Tries not to focus on the hunger there, though it's unclear if that's for his or Rhett's benefit.

"I'm, uh.. well, fully capable of.. that, now. If you know what I mean."

Rhett does, swallows hard in his own right.

"Rhett, do you...?"

He pauses, just long enough to stare into Rhett's eyes, to physically feel the tension sizzling between them in this little rented El Camino.

"Do you want me to pee on you?"

Rhett goes silent again. Then he nods, hard, fast, grinning,  _ speaking _ . 

"How do you want to—"

Link's already crawling into his lap, settling there, reaching for his jeans. He pulls himself out, anchored in Rhett's lap, half-hard, and feeling Rhett reach that same state under him. He breathes in a ragged breath, tempted to chase the impulse. To grind down on Rhett's growing erection beneath him, but Rhett's grip distracts him instead. His fingers wrap around Link's cock as he stares on, watches Link grind into his fist like he's on autopilot. It isn't until Link's moans reach his ears that he realises what's going on, what he's doing, and he tugs his hand back, can't apologise fast enough. 

"Shit!! Shit, Link, I'm sorry, I didn't—" he sputters, looking between Link's face and his own hand in disgust. "I shouldn't have— Link, I'm so—"

"No! No, hey, Rhett."

Hands settle on his shoulders, guide his gaze to ocean blues seeking him out.

"Don't be sorry," he implores. "Is that part of it, baby? You want me hard when it happens?"

Rhett blinks under scrutiny, gasps.

"I mean.."

"Is that what it's like in your fantasies?" Link wagers.

It's a bold gambit, but Rhett would be lying to say it didn't pay off. He shudders, and Link's hand finds his own, guides it back to Link's cock between them. 

"Well, is it?" he asks. "Y'get me all riled up, all turned on so I get somethin' out of it too?"

He fucks Rhett's fist in earnest now, the heft of his ass moving over Rhett's cock pressed harder against it with each thrust. 

"S-so I like how it feels," Link pants. "How it looks; you under me, soaked with my—"

Rhett cuts off that filthy mouth before it can talk him into coming too soon. He licks into it, savours the taste before his grip tightens in Link's hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Rhett mouths kisses there, grinds up against Link's ass in his lap, laves the pad of his thumb over Link's cockhead, almost purring at the noises it earns. 

"Rhett..!"

He works his hand over Link's cock, smirking into the kiss when it starts to twitch under his movements. When Link starts to twitch as well, struggles to steady himself in Rhett's arms. He finds strained equilibrium, fucking into Rhett's fist as he grinds down on his love's cock moving against his ass; as Rhett's voice and body buckle underneath him. 

Rhett's grip around him punches into his bladder as he grinds into it, and Link finds his love's eyes, tries to communicate what's built up between them.

"Rhett," he manages, more lucid now. "Baby, I'm—"

"I know," Rhett says, kisses Link on the mouth, on the cheek, on the jaw. "I know, baby," all the way up to his ear. "Go ahead, it's okay."

Link lets out a whimper, lets out so much more as wet warmth fills the space between the two of them. Rhett's grip tightens around Link's cock and he groans as he spills even more over Rhett's tummy, Link crying out his love's name between pleas as he settles onto Rhett's shoulder. 

They both take a moment. They've earned it, after all, breathing in the scent of each other deeply. Link’s the first to break the silence, nervous and apologetic.

“Oh, Rhett,” he starts. “You didn’t get to—”

“Oh, I did.”

“Really? Just from—?”

“Mhm.”

"Golly, Rhett," he slumps back down with a giggle. "I didn't know you were so into this kinda thing."

Rhett laughs, lets his arms wrap around Link's waist. Thinks briefly about how Link is what he's really into, more than anything else. Thinks about how he's not ready to say as much. 

Thinks about the scent of Link's hair as he nuzzles under Rhett's chin, before he's finally breaking the moment by pulling away, all nervous again. 

"We can't return the car now!"

Rhett blinks. "We can't?"

"Sure we can't," he half-laughs. "Everything we've done to it? I mean—"

Rhett tugs his love down into another kiss, and as much as reason persuades him, Link melts into it. When Rhett does pull away, it's with a grin.

"I'll pay for the cleaning," he smiles. "It's my fault, isn't it? And besides."

He pauses to press a kiss to Link’s nose.

"It was worth it. Trust me.”

\--


End file.
